Carvos Shademaster
Carvos Shademaster was an insane elven cleric who attempted to bring Sarafey Forest in Dura under the influence of "the shade," a deep magical darkness. History and Personality Carvos was born somewhere in Ravain, and it was likely that he was formerly a healer because of his spellcasting abilities. Records in Ravain suggest that Carvos was exiled for some manner of necromantic experiment involving the wounded, or something equally vile, and he fled to Orkay where he lived in poverty as a seer. He became consumed by the idea that he was destined to foresee great events and made wild predictions concerning the future of the world, often involving an apocalypse. He wandered north after some time, though it is unclear what he was looking for. Years later, Carvos reappeared in Sarafey Forest with an ancient jet-black stone of great power. He walked to Bruanon and found an ally in the halfling Vahandri, then returned to Dura to find a warrior known as the Bull. Using an ancient ritual of some description, Carvos brought an aura of evil over the eastern forest, shrouding it in darkness and bringing forth all manner of unholy creatures. His mind was certainly affected at this stage; talking to Carvos revealed only hatred and madness. One of his many strange traits was that he daubed his skin with purple paint to resemble the colour of a drow. Skills and Powers Despite his insanity, Carvos was an exceptionally gifted cleric who had the power to summon great hordes of undead to life and make himself strong as an ox. He used his magic primarily to enhance his abilities, protect himself, and to curse his enemies, usually in that order. He had a fondness for slaying the dying and stealing their lifeblood to heal himself. His weapon of choice was the heavy mace and shield, which he used to great effect, and he was permanently protected behind thick black armour. In the Campaign Carvos was spoken about by Hanu, Iskander and Viserys long before he made an appearance to the party. They discovered some of his plans while purging the ancient druidic circles and in the village of Forelden, at least learning enough to suggest that he was beyond help. He had many enemies looking to slay him already, including Ser Anders and Melisand the drow. During the final battle, Carvos created a number of shadow walkways which he fled across as well as ancient ruinous bridges, which served as a battleground for the party. Hanu Alessandri followed Carvos by climbing smoke stairs, and after a brief and bloody duel, the assassin managed to kill the elf. Carvos' hoard of treasure was plundered and the shade was lifted. Stone Among Carvos' treasure was a small black stone, which when touched could allow the viewer to anticipate future events in the form of asked questions. However, despite this artefact's power, it was heavily cursed and was in fact one of the items that was prophecied to allow the summoning of the demon Graz'zt. Category:Elves Category:Dead